User blog:Skyblazero/Walt
Walt is actually a god who create his own universe and he create Bugs and Daffy Badster. Wiki Fanon Ideas So Far Possible opponents Animdude Tabbbu The Presence The One Above All Bill Cipher Death Battle Info Name: Walt Othernames: The Unknown Guy Likes: Make things Age: 10000 years for old Dislikes: That his things be destroyed Appearance: A guy with blue eyes, muscles, a white shirt, black pants, brown shoes a black hair and a blue aura. Personality: Happy, love create things, he can be with short temper when a thing is destroyed. History He born 10000 years for old and he create the earth, he look that the earth has his threats so that he create Bugs and Daffy to defend the earth and he lives in a planet named merun and few peoples in the universe know who is him. Abilities Strenght: He can face with inmortal gods, can destroy the world and recreate it, can hurt the face of a god with a punch, can destroy cyborgs and robots with his punches, can destroy stars, planets, the sun, asteroids, meteors, the moon and the multiverse, just with his punches summoning explosions similars to the Big Bang. Magic powers: He create the universe with his magic and can make magic thinks. Speed: Actually, he can run in planets, the sun, the moon, asteroids, meteorites and return to the planet in 1 second, is inmune at the freeze time and react the Big Bang. Durability: Tanked the Big Bang, can endurade punches of inmortal gods, don't can be erased of the existence, can endurade the weapons of the earth, and can tank a explosion that destroy hyperverses, multiverses, the universe and dimensions andhas resistance to hypnotism. Inmortality: He is inmortal and don't can die with nothing but can die with gods superiors to him and thinks that can kill inmortals. Regeneration: He can regenerate of anything, but his regeneration don't can work if fight with a god superior to him or thinks that can kill inmortals. God Powers: He has the powers of a god Can rewind the time Actually he can learn powers at others. Toonforce: He has toonforce, that allows him got enchanted stats. Reality warping: He can make anything just thinking on it. Feats *He can beat Azaroth, inmortal gods, monsters, ogres, gods, ghosts, The Devil, Robots, Cyborgs, Crazy Doctors, etc. *He create Bugs and Daffy and learn his powers at the 2 *Created the universe *Don't can be controled *Few peoples in the universe know who is him Weaknesses *He don't can beat gods superiors at him *He don't can remove the powers of his creations *He actually show be tricked by peoples more smarters than him *His God Powers has time limit and can be killed by anything without his God Powers that allows him use his skills and he just can use it 5 times. *His Reality Warping sometimes don't work with peoples that can avoid reality warping, and inmortal gods. *The Toon-Acid can kill him Quotes *Hey, how are you? *Ok, let's fight! *(When someone destroy a thing) You destroy that, I need finish wit you! *(When has the advanttage) It's time to finish with you! *(When he win) Well, I finish with him! Category:Blog posts